starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Generation
The Old Generation is based on the original set of ideas and laws set by the first horses that ventured underground. Very little has changed in the centuries since Jin created the current Briem herd, and the Old Generation seeks to keep it that way. Overview "Tradition" is the main ideal of the Old Generation. It was the leadership of Jin that saw them rise from the ashes of the God's War, and if that worked back then they see little reason that it should not work now. Change of any major kind is frowned upon, and instead they keep to the old ways, performing rituals and festivities and much of their day to day lives in almost all the same ways as their ancestors. It was their god's words that drove them below ground, and fear that kept them there. The outside world is unpredictable and strange. It changes quickly and drastically, but below ground the Old Generation can keep everything in comfortable routine, down even to their scheduled days and nights that don't shift to the whims of the heavens. Everything is predictable and in this there is safety. To change is to invite surprises, unforeseeable and possibly unwanted. And so they remain the same - pushing tradition above all else. From this repetition has come perfection, and the Old Generation prides itself in not only their mastery of their works, but of their knowledge, lifestyle, and spirituality. Until the late Aodhian King Amadeus' visit, he herd has remained at peace since descending below ground, leading to an, not completely inaccurate, view by the Old Generation that it is their ideals that have kept them safe. They have been ardent stewards of the god, and followed his commands, and found a place where they could thrive. With his blessing they have created a herd that takes care of all of its members and devotes most of its time to the acquisition of knowledge and spiritual closeness - things they feel are not valued in any of the other, more hedonistic or primitive, herds. Needless to say they do not view equines from outside of the herd very favorably. The Old Generation views outsiders as untrustworthy at best, and outright dangerous at worst. It was Argus’ own words that peace was offered in seclusion, and so to break this lifestyle would be to ask for the corruption of their herd. The New Generation's recent desire to go above ground not only worries them about what might be brought in, but wounds their pride as well. The "rebellious" other half is directly shunning the safe, fruitful life that their ancestors have provided for all of them. They are putting their own curiosity above the safety of the herd. While it would be unfair to say that the Old Generation dislikes anyone that thinks for themselves, they do value uniformity over individualism. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander," so they say. With everyone conforming to the same ideas there is peace. Everyone takes care of each other, and no one is left behind. Once a new idea is brought forward, however, the possibility of dissent enters. This can lead to argument, and then to fights. It is best to nip disagreement in the bud by simply not allowing for differing views. This goes for many subjects, from their views of the gods, to their view of each other vs outsiders. However, while they may preach uniformity for all, the Old Generation falls short on this subject in several areas. One is their food distribution system, which is openly disdained by the new generation as unfair to them. Another is their treatment of the royal family. While everyone should be treated equally, there is no question that the High King and his relatives are given a venerated position in the eyes of the Old Generation. Direct descendants of Jin, they are often seen as flawless, to be given much more respect and attention than others. No one should ever receive more or even equal respect to the gods though. The Old Generation is extremely devout, and holds the gods as the creators and rulers of every aspect of life, from the organic to the material. Everything they do is essentially in respect to at least one of the gods, and prayer is a daily part of their lifestyle. Giving such power to the idea of the gods leads them to be greatly superstitious, as they believe nothing happens without reason. Kirins These monsters are the worst kind of Outsiders imaginable. Ignacio’s own children, they were the direct cause of their herds original decimation. Even centuries later they are almost unspeakable in the Old Generation, and with the sudden appearance of actual kirins the hatred passed down through generations is coming to the surface with vengeance. Their crimes are unforgivable, and is almost enough to break the peaceful mindset of the Old Generation. The Old Gen and Art While the Old Generation does not take an individualistic approach to art, that is not to say that they don't take pride in their work. Instead, they find a satisfaction in perfecting the techniques and stylizations passed down through generations. The History of the Old Gen The Old Generation stems directly from the original founders of Breim, and has existed since the beginning. It was only once the New Generation appeared that they gained their name, and began to be seen as "old fashioned." Vs the New Gen The Old Generation considers horses of the New Generation rash and selfish. They worry that clashing views will ruin the centuries of peace the herd has enjoyed, and they blame the recent events (the explosions, the fire of Nariah) directly on the hooves the New Generation have extended to outsiders. In order to keep the growth of the New Generation under wraps, the horses of the Old have begun to control whatever they can of these deviant thinkers, causing much conflict between the Breim horses. Rations have, in the past 300 years, been put under distribution order with those aligning themselves with the New Generation being served last. This can lead to minimal distribution, enough to get by but little to none of the rare imports or desired foods claimed by those served first. While some of these goods may be accessible through trade or purchase from traveling merchants, the prices are much higher and many preferring to go without rather than pay outlandish prices. Other ways the Old have begun to take control is to limit the number of schools in the New District, located in the southern area of Nariah. Because of the requirement of schools throughout Breim it is believed that by reaching foals early the Old Generation may stun the curiosity of these new and outlandish ways of thinking. History takes up a large majority of school lessons and by instilling the traditional teachings of the herd into young minds, the growth of the New Generation may stop. Despite their many attempts, the New Generation has continued to expand. While the majority of Breim still follows traditional etiquette and customs, it seems it is much harder to stop the curiosity of the young minds. Category:Old lore